Getting together
by Ms-Bi-anca
Summary: My first Fanfic! Just a little story about Jane and Maura starting a relationship
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first Fanfic! So i hope you'll like it and maybe some of you will have some writing tips for me as well :-)**

**I do not own Rizzoli and Isles, just writing for fun.**

Chapter 1

"Nonna?"

"Yes Honey?"

"Can I go and play ball with TJ and the boys from next door?"

"No honey, you really shouldn't play with the boys all the time, why don't you go and play with the dolls I got you?"

"But I like playing ball and mommy says that I'm really good at it"

"Well, your mommy always acted like she was a boy, I think the girl stuff is much better for you"

"Oh come on ma! " Jane said as she walked in." Let Sophia do what she wants!"

"You can go and play with the boys honey"

"Thanks mommy, love ya!" Sophia said, already bouncing out of the back door.

Jane put her gun away and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"You really shouldn't let her do all the boys stuff Jane, she's a girl you know? "

"Yeah, well I am a girl too and I liked playing ball as much as Sophia does, so why shouldn't I let her do the things she likes?"

"But she's getting so boyish! She doesn't play with the dolls and the dresses I bought for her birthday last month!"

"That's because she said she wanted a pirate uniform ma! Not princess dresses and make up! You're doing the same as you did to me when I was a kid! Pushing her into being a girly girl!" Jane slammed her coffee mug down at the table.

"Well I'm just trying to help her!"

"Help her with what?! Not becoming a dyke like her mother is?! That's nothing you can turn on or off ma!"

"I know you can't! But playing with the boys all the time won't help her acting like a girl and fall in love with boys will it?!"

"Okay ma, time for you to leave, thanks for watching Sophia while I was at work"

"Oh Jane... I didn't mean it that way, you know I just want what's best for all of you right? And I don't care that you love woman as long as you're happy"

"I know ma... It's fine... I see you Saturday for Sophia's ball game right?"

"Of course I'll be there Jane... "

"Okay, bye ma"

Jane walked outside to see Sophia playing with the boys. She's getting so good at this, Jane thought.

Sophia saw her and ran up to her for a hug "Are you sad mommy?"

"No honey, just thinking"

"Why doesn't Nonna like me playing ball? Is it a bad thing that I like it?" Sophia asked with a sad look on her face.

Jane sat down, putting Sophia in her lap "Of course not honey! You should do the things YOU like! Not caring about what others might think of it. Nonna just thinks all the boys stuff isn't good for you but she's wrong"

"Why wouldn't it be good for me?"

"She thinks it makes you too boyish"

"Oh... " Sophia looked down at her lap.

"What is it honey?"

"Well... Peter from school always says that I'm like a boy and that I'll be a fat dyke when I grow up, just like my mom. Is being a dyke wrong too mommy? "

"First of all, who you love doesn't matter as long as you're happy. You should just be who you are honey, don't be afraid of what will or won't happen and what people say about you. And you should show me who this Peter is so I can beat...

"Language Jane!" Maura said, walking out of the back door.

"But the kid said... "

"It doesn't matter what the kid said, didn't you just tell Sophia that you shouldn't care about what other people will say or think?"

"But that doesn't mean other kids can just bully her! "

"Sophia, honey, why don't you go and play with TJ again?" Maura said to the little girl who looked at her mom with big eyes.

"Okay!" Sophia stood up from her mother's lap and ran off to the neighbor's house, happy that she didn't have to see her mom arguing"

"You really should learn to keep yourself together in front of your daughter Jane..."

"I know! I just can't stand it that she has to live in this world full of homophobes just like her dad!"

"I understand Jane.. But you can't hide her from those people, cause they're everywhere. You'll have to teach her that she's strong and intelligent enough to find people who won't judge. She's as strong and smart as you are Jane, she'll be okay"

"I know she is, I just wish I could protect her from being hurt. She's growing up so fast!"

"You're doing a great job raising her by yourself Jane, and she'll have me and Frost and Frankie when she needs us"

"I know... Thank you Maura" Jane said as she kissed Maura lightly on the cheek.

"I'll go inside and start making dinner" Maura said and she walked back in again. Jane stayed outside, sitting in a chair, thinking and watching her little girl playing ball with her nephew.

She loved Maura even though they weren't a couple yet. Since Jane found out she was pregnant Maura helped her in all the ways she could. Jane moved in with her so she had a bigger place to raise her kid, and Maura and her mom nearby to help when needed. After a few months living together Jane realized she loved Maura more than in a best friends way. She told Maura, who said she loved Jane too but just couldn't be with her yet because she was still with Casey. Jane broke up with Casey after telling him she loved Maura. Casey yelled at her and said he wouldn't want a dyke to raise his kid. They fought over custody and after the judge decided that there was no reason why Jane couldn't raise her kid, Casey said he would leave and never come back, leaving Jane alone with their baby girl.

Jane was sorry for her little girl growing up without a dad. But also happy that she wasn't with Casey anymore. She couldn't be herself when she was with him, not like the person she is when she's with Maura. She wasn't happily married to Casey and her daughter deserved a happy mom didn't she?

Jane saw Tommy getting out of the house next door, running up to his son and her daughter. He rubbed TJ's hair and picked Sophia up for a hug. Thank god for bringing TJ into Tommy's life, Jane thought. The responsibility for a kid changed Tommy into a good man.

Tommy started tickling Sophia and she screamed out in laughter "Mommy help me!". Jane got up and ran to her daughter with a smile on her face.

"Yeah... life was good this way"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was Saturday, the day of Sophia's ball game. She played in a mixed team with girls and boys of her age. The team was very good and up for winning the championship today. Jane sensed that Sophia was quite nervous for the game so they practiced a lot in the backyard the last few days. She was proud that Sophia was one of the best players of her team, always able to score a few points. She liked to think that it was because of all the things she taught Sophia, playing ball with her since the day she can walk.

They were driving to the baseball fields. Jane behind the wheel, Maura in the passenger's seat and Sophia and TJ in the back. They would meet the rest of their friends and family at the field. TJ tried to calm Sophia's nerves and gave her some advice. Maura looked over at Jane who looked just as nervous as Sophia was. "You know it's just a game, right?!" she asked, telling by the way she saw Jane's muscles tensing that she said the wrong thing.

"Just a game?! No way Maura! This is the championship! It all depends on this!"

"But they are just kids Jane, you can't expect them to be like professional players. Just relax so Sophia will relax too. She's already nervous without your big expectations".

Jane looked at her nervous looking daughter in the mirror and sighed "you're right Maur... I just would love to see them win! They worked so hard for this".

"I know they did and of course I hope they'll win. But just tell Sophia that you're already proud no matter if they win or lose. That she has to enjoy her time at the field" Maura said putting her hand on Jane's arm.

Jane relaxed immediately, only Maura had that effect on her. She looked at Maura and smiled, putting her hand on Maura's leg "you're too good for me"

"I know!" Maura smiled back.

They arrived at the baseball field and Sophia ran up to her teammates, Jane grabbed her bag and followed. Her mother and brothers were already waiting for them, dressed up in the team colors of Sophia's team and cheering signs in their hands. Jane walked up to them for a hug, "thanks for coming, this means so much to Sophia"

"Of course we're here! We don't want to miss our little niece winning her first championship, would we?! " Frankie said, giving Jane a big hug.

"Is she nervous?" Angela asked.

"Yeah a bit. I guess I should go and give her a little pep talk before they start". Jane walked over to her daughter on the field.

"Jane is just as nervous as Sophia is" Frankie said, watching Jane walk away. Maura stood next to him, watching Jane too "Yeah she's excited, but she'll be fine".

Jane walked up to Sophia "Hey little girl! Ready for the game?".

Sophia lunged herself in Jane's arms "I don't think I can do this mommy!".

Jane puts her down and she looked her little girl in the eyes "Of course you can honey! You're so good at this!"

"But what if we fail? Will you be mad?" Sophia looked up to her between her eyelashes.

Jane was shocked "Why would I be mad?"

"Because you want us to win!"

"Of course I want you to win honey, but most of all I just want you to enjoy the game, that would make me so happy and proud even when you'll lose"

"I would never be mad at you for losing a game" Jane said "Now go and have some fun! I'll be cheering so loud that the other parents won't be heard!" Sophia giggled and ran away, getting ready for the game.

...

The team won and they had a celebration with the team and their families. After eating too much pizza and ice cream Sophia was knocked out when they drove back home. Jane picked her up out of the car and carried her inside to her bedroom. She undressed Sophia and put her under the blankets. "You did great today mini Rizzoli" Jane whispered and kissed Sophia's head.

Jane walked back into the living room and crashed on the couch. Maura stood in the kitchen grabbing some wine and a beer for Jane. She walked to the couch handing Jane her beer.

"Thanks Maura, I needed that" Jane sighed opening up the bottle.

Maura sat down next to Jane, pulling her legs up "You did great to today Jane" she said.

Jane blushed "You heard that?"

"Yes, when I walked by to change into my yoga pants I heard you whispering. It's nothing to be ashamed of Jane, you don't have to be tough all the time. I love it when you're a softie"

"I'm not a softie!"

Maura giggled, she knew so well how to tease Jane.

"You're being unfair Maura, teasing me after such a stressful day" Jane said with a deep sigh, rubbing her neck.

"Aww, had mommy some game stress today?" Maura couldn't help herself, she loved to tease Jane, especially at being soft around her family.

"Ugh! Stop teasing me Maura! As I remember you were bouncing and screaming some scientific thingies too, so I wasn't the only one stressing".

"You're right Jane, I've never experienced a championship game before, it was so exciting and stressful at the same time! Maura's tone was still cheering and excited.

"Well I'm glad you liked it Maura, and to be honest you where very cute, screaming facts nobody cared about" Jane looked at Maura.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed Sophia" Maura said slightly blushing. "Oh don't be afraid of that, I guess her screaming mother was way more embarrassing than you were" Jane chuckled.

Maura stood up from the couch "Well I'm off to bed, this day was very exhausting" she said, putting her glass into the sink and walking over to the door.

"Maura?"

"Yes Jane?"

"Thank you for being there today. I know how much it means to Sophia and it means just as much to me"

"I know Jane, I loved being there, I love doing things with you and Sophia, I wouldn't miss this for anything in the world"

"I love you.. Uh I mean doing these things with you.. Too. Goodnight Maura"

"I love you too Jane, goodnight"

As Maura walked away Jane took a sip of her beer. She said she loved me being a softie, she always talks about the things she loves about me. And just right there she said she loves me. Then why doesn't she want to be in a relationship with me? Jane thought. Maybe I should show her how good we can be together.

As she drank her beer Jane made a plan, a plan to show Maura why she should say yes to Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The next morning Maura woke up, smelling coffee and feeling a heavy pressure on her stomach. She looked down, seeing Sophia lying next to her,her legs dropped over Maura's stomach. _"How did she get in my bed?"_ Maura thought stroking the little girls hair. Sophia stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning little girl, how did you get in my bed?" Maura asked Sophia.

Sophia looked guilty "I had a bad dream, went looking for mommy, thought she would be here. When she wasn't I thought you could protect me as well".

"Of course I will protect you honey, it's okay. Did you sleep better afterwards?"

"Yes, you're very soft" Sophia said and she snuggled a bit more up to Maura.

"She's such a beautiful girl, looking so much like Jane. But how could she be thinking to find Jane here at night. And why is Jane up, making breakfast already? She never was a morning person" Maura thought, still stroking Sophia's hair.

Downstairs Jane was busy making breakfast, this was a part of her plan, showing Maura how much she cared. She was smiling because she found out that her daughter, unknowingly, did something to help her with her plan.

When she woke up and walked by Sophia's room she saw her door open. Looking inside she found her daughter's bed empty. A little panicked she went looking for Sophia, finding her snuggled up next to Maura. Looking at the two most beautiful girls in her life, Jane felt she loved Maura even more, and she saw it as a good thing that Sophia trusted Maura enough to come to her after a bad dream.

Jane heard Maura and Sophia walking down the stairs. Well.. Maura was walking and Sophia was bouncing down the stairs. Jane smiled, hearing Maura telling Sophia that she should take care and stop bouncing. She knew that her daughter was just as stubborn as she was, always learning the hard way. She would probably end up falling down the stairs before she would walk instead of bounce down them.

Sophia danced into the kitchen "Morning mommy! Why weren't you in your bed last night?"

"I... I was in my bed last night" Jane said frowning.

"No you weren't, I had a bad dream and came looking for you. But I only found Maura in the bed"

"Why would you think I sleep in the same bed as Maura does?" Jane asked confused. Maura stood in the doorway, smiling at Jane's reaction, curious about how Jane would talk herself out of this.

"Well... You're living together right?! That's what you do when you're living together" Sophia said.

"But Maura and I are just friends honey"

"Well Amber's mommy sleeps in the same bed as her friend too"

"But Amber's mommy has a boyfriend, it's not the same"

"No because you like girls, so you should sleep with girls and Maura is a girl right?!"

Jane was getting redder and redder, not knowing how she could explain this to her daughter and aware of the fact that Maura was listening to their conversation too. "But Maura and I are just friends honey, just like you and Amber are. It's not the same. I know it's confusing but you're just too young to understand all of this" Jane wanted the conversation to end.

"I don't get it" Sophia said. "You're friends and you say I love you to each other. It's just the same as Amber's mom and her boyfriend. I think you're the one making this difficult"

"Okay honey, let's end this conversation and just eat breakfast okay?". Jane didn't want to explain to her daughter that she did love Maura but that she couldn't be with her yet.

Sophia grabbed her plate and walked to the living room to watch some cartoons.

"I'm sorry about that" Jane said, apologizing to Maura.

"It's okay Jane, it's just how children her age think. And I think it's cute that she got you all nervous about this" Maura joked.

"Okay, let's just eat shall we?!" Jane grabbed two mugs, filling them with coffee. Her plan didn't work out the way she thought it would yet! Sophia was way too wise for her age talking about things like this, getting Jane all nervous.

Maura filled her plate with bread and eggs "It looks delicious Jane, to what do I owe this? You getting up early while you love to sleep?"

"Oh... Just because you're sweet and I saw you and Sophia were still sleeping so I thought I could start making breakfast"

"Well that's very sweet of you Jane, thank you"

"So... Since it's Sunday and we both have the day off, I wondered if you would like to do something with Sophia and me?"

"I would love to Jane, what do you have in mind?" Maura finished her breakfast and put her plate into the dishwasher.

"Well.. I thought maybe we could take TJ too and go for a swim? Sophia loves to go to the pool"

"That's a great idea Jane, let me get changed and then I'm ready to go"

"Okay, I'll change and get Sophia dressed too, see you in ten minutes"

"Make that thirty minutes"

"Twenty minutes or you can't come" Jane teased Maura.

"I guess you won't leave without me" Maura teased her back.

"She's so right..." Jane thought while she cleaned the kitchen and then walked over to the living room to tell Sophia what they would do today so they could get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

They arrived at the pool an hour later. After finding some seats to put their towels on they went off to get into the water. Jane, Sophia and TJ jumped right in, splashing a lot of water around. Maura shivered at the cold drops that reached her skin while she stood by the side of the pool.

"Come on, jump in too Maura!" Sophia called for her.

"I think I'll just use the stairs to get used to the water temperature" Maura said as she stepped over to the stairs that led into the water.

"Oh that's just booooooring" Jane said in a teasing tone. She swam towards the stairs, TJ and Sophia behind her. "Let's help Maura getting used to the cold kids!" and they started splashing water, soaking Maura in a minute.

"Jane Rizzoli! You're playing unfair, three against one! I'll get you back for that!" Maura yelled and she dove into the water to get to Jane.

Jane tried to get away but Maura reached her faster than she expected, pulling at her legs, making her lose her balance. She went under and came up spluttering and coughing. "Okay, I deserved that" she said to a smiling Maura.

They swam around and played catch with Sophia and TJ. After a while the kids went for the water slides. Maura pushed herself out of the water and sat down at the side of the pool, her legs still in the water. Jane also swam up to the side of the pool but stayed in the water looking up at Maura "You having fun Maur?"

"I am Jane, I love swimming. You look like you're having fun too"

"Yeah I am, I'm a bit tired though from all the sprints to catch Sophia and TJ"

"Well, let's use this time without the kids then and come with me for some relaxing in the spa baths" Maura said, already getting up.

"A spa bath?! Really Maur?! I bet that's the only reason you've wanted to come with us!" Jane muttered.

"Of course not Jane! And it's hardly a spa bath, it's just a bubble bath with some oils to relax. Maura started to walk away. "But if you don't like it then you're free to stay and I'll enjoy myself"

Just as Maura expected, Jane got out of the pool as quick as she could and walked after her. "She'll do anything for me" Maura thought as she smiled to herself.

Just like Jane, Maura had made a small plan too. It was six years ago that Jane told her she loved her. At that moment she was shocked, shocked that Jane felt the same thing for her as she felt for Jane. But it was complicated back then, Jane was still with Casey, even expecting his kid! So she told Jane that she couldn't start a relationship with her at that moment. Jane broke up with Casey and Maura felt she couldn't leave her best friend alone, raising a baby girl, so she offered to help.

Part of that plan was her thought that if she had Jane close to her she could still enjoy their little attraction. The touching and the cuddling could be called friendship couldn't it?

But she must admit to herself that it was getting harder to let their friendship just be a friendship. She felt a craving for having Jane around her, for touching Jane and being touched by Jane, she felt that she wanted more. She loved Sophia so much that it felt like she was her little girl too. She felt like she was already a part of the little family. So why shouldn't she make that a bigger part by starting a relationship with Jane?

It was fear that kept her at a safe distance from Jane. She loved being a part of the Rizzoli family and she was scared that she would give that up by starting a relationship with Jane. Of course, being in the relationship would mean that she was a Rizzoli too. But what would happen when things went wrong and they broke up? Then she would lose her lover, her best friend and her family. Was that worth it? But the way things where now wasn't satisfying for Maura either. So she decided she would dive in and just see where things would end. And when things went wrong there would always be a way to make them right again.

So here they were at the pool. Maura thought that this would be a good moment to see how Jane thought about her and their relationship.

"You want to share a bath? They're big enough for two" Maura asked casually.

"Uhm... Sure Maur..." Jane said, trying to calm down her imagination. The sight of Maura in a bikini was hard, but sharing a small tub with her would be even harder. Maura put some money in and the bath started filling itself with warm water that smelled like flowers. They got in and sat opposite each other, al little insecure at first.

"Mmm this feels heavenly!" Maura sighed as she leaned down, closing her eyes and enjoying the warm water that surrounded her. Jane sat still, trying very hard to keep her body parts close to herself, not wanting to touch Maura.

"Relax Jane, we always cuddle on the couch why would you think you can't touch me now? Maura looked up at Jane.

"Well, maybe because now we're both half-naked?! I don't want you to feel uncomfortable..."

"I wouldn't have shared a bath with you if it would make me feel uncomfortable Jane, just relax, I don't mind if our bodies are touching".

Jane tried to stretch her legs a little, putting a leg on each side of Maura.

"Well this feels uncomfortable too" she pulled her legs back.

"You're feeling uncomfortable around me Jane?"

"No! Well... I mean... Not particularly... Only now... Maybe a little" Jane was struggling finding the right words.

"Why do you feel uncomfortable Jane? like I said, we touch and cuddle all the time, it's just what we do right? Being the friends we are"

"Yeah... Friends... " Jane sighed "But friends don't do this Maur..."

"Don't do what Jane?"

"Sitting together in a small tub, all the touching and teasing we do, we're not just friends Maura, you can't tell me you don't feel more for me than just friendship"

"Well maybe I do feel more for you than just friendship..."

Jane looked shocked, what was Maura trying to say? She said before that she loved Jane but couldn't be in a relationship with her. Had she changed her mind? Before Jane could react Sophia called for her "Mommy! We're back! And hungry!". Well that was the end of their conversation.

Jane got up out of the tub and walked over to get Sophia and TJ some snacks. Maura got out of the tub too "We'll talk about this tonight" she said to Jane when she reached her. Jane could only nod. Maybe her plan to show Maura how good they were for each other didn't need to be worked out anymore. Maybe after tonight she could call Maura her girlfriend, a word she wanted to use for many years.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jane closed the door of Sophia's bedroom. The girl was exhausted from their swimming trip and fell asleep after only one chapter of her favorite book. Jane sighed and leaned against the wall, trying to get some courage for the conversation she was going to have with Maura.

After their talk in the tub Jane would've wanted to gather their stuff and go back home so they could finish it, and she would know what Maura wanted. But Sophia wanted to do some water wrestling before they went home and Maura agreed that they could play a few rounds before they would get dressed.

Water wrestling meant two teams playing against each other. One of the team would hand wrestle with one from the other team whilst sitting on the neck of their teammate. Once your opponent was off of the shoulders and back in the water you've won. Jane blushes again when she thinks about the round where Sophia wanted to play adults against kids. Maura agreed but only if she could be the one who would wrestle, saying Jane should carry because she was the stronger one. So Jane got Maura up to her neck trying hard not to think about her position between Maura's legs. To her it felt awkward but Maura didn't seem to mind, which gave her hope for their talk that evening.

And now it was time for that conversation...

When Jane walked into the living room Maura was already sitting on the couch, a glass of wine in her hand and a beer for Jane ready at the table. Jane grabbed her beer when she sat down, she needed something in her hands to stop them from fidgeting.

"So..." Jane began, looking at the floor.

"So..." Maura said. And then there was silence for a few minutes, both woman trying to think how to start this conversation.

"What did you mean at the pool when you said that maybe you do feel more for me than just friendship?" Jane decided she wanted to get to the point of this conversation.

"I... I don't know Jane..." Maura began.

"You don't know?! Well that's just great Maura! Here we go again! I thought that maybe this time you where sure about your feelings for me, that you want me as much as I want you! But no! You don't know...! So, why did you say it at the pool then? To make me look like a fool again? Haha poor Jane is still in love with me! Well thanks for nothing Maura!". Jane downed her beer and started to get up but Maura pulled her back at the couch.

"Wait! You didn't even let me finish! You're just jumping to conclusions and getting angry! Well if you don't want to listen to me that's fine Jane! Go ahead with your conclusion and just leave it there! Ugh, sometimes you're even worse than a kid!" Maura said shoving Jane away.

"I'm a kid?! Well at least I am honest about my feelings Maura! Even Sophia knows that you shouldn't play with someone else's feelings! Letting them think you like them when you don't want anything to do with them! Jane was angry, she had so much hope after their conversation at the pool and now Maura pushed her away again, it wasn't fair.

"I'm not playing with your feelings Jane! Or at least that's not my intention and it never was my plan to hurt you" Tears began to start, Maura never wanted the conversation to go like this. Why did Jane always have to jump to conclusions so fast? If she would only listen for once!

"Well what IS your plan Maura? Because I've told you six years ago that I love you, but you didn't want a relationship with me then. So I've been your "friend" for years, hoping that someday you where ready to give me a chance. And you know, in the tub today, I really thought that you where ready, you gave me hope. And now you say again that you don't know... What do you want from me Maura? Why won't you be with me?!" Tears were streaming down Jane's face, she was just so frustrated!

"I want to be with you Jane! God why can't you see that?! I can't be without you anymore, I need you around me!"

"Well, then why do you keep this distance between us Maura? It's really confusing"

"Because I'm scared Jane! That's why. I don't want to lose what I have right now, and when we'll be together it will be even better. But what will happen when things go wrong and we break up? What would my life be without my best friend and the Rizzoli family?" Tears were streaming down Maura's face now too.

"Oh Maura..." Jane sighed, grabbing Maura's hands, holding them in her own. "You can't live your life stopping yourself from doing things that might go wrong. What if they turned out to be the best thing you ever did? You wouldn't know because you didn't try"

"I think you're one of the best things that could ever happen to me Jane... And that scares me"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want it to stop...I can't lose you Jane"

"You'll never lose me Maura, cause I can't live without you either... So if we try this and it doesn't work out, I promise you that we'll stay friends... We'll find a way. And you'll have to stay around for at least 15 years, cause you're Sophia's godmother" Jane said, trying to break the tension between them. It worked and Maura chuckled.

"So... What do you want Maura?"

"I want you Jane... but how do we do this?"

"Well let's start easy and see how things go. I don't want to tell Sophia yet because when it doesn't work out it might be confusing for her. So that means my family and everyone at work doesn't get to know about this either. Just for a little while so we can sort out how we want this to be. How does that sound to you?"

"That sounds great Jane, but..." Maura started blushing.

"What Maura? tell me"

"Well... When nobody knows about us does that mean I can't kiss you?"

Jane laughed "You can kiss me, not in public though, is that okay?"

"More than okay" Maura said, starting to look around the room

"Are you looking for something?" Jane asked confused.

"Just checking out if we were in public right now" Maura said with a small smile.

"I don't think we are" Jane sat closer to Maura.

"So... Does that mean I can kiss you right now?"

"Well miss Isles, I think you can"

Maura leaned a bit forward, wanting to kiss Jane, fulfilling a desire she had for a long time.

"But first" Jane said, startling Maura "What are your plans with me and my daughter?"

"Wh... What?" Maura asked, confused.

"Well, you've always said that I should interrogate every man I dated before I would kiss him. I have a responsibility to my daughter now you know" Jane said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Maura slapped Jane's arm "You're right Jane, and I promise you my intentions for you and you're daughter are to love you both for as long as I live"

"Hmm... Good answer... Okay, now you may kiss me" Jane leaned forward.

"Why didn't you ever date a man since Sophia is born?" Maura is curious now.

"Because the only one I wanted was you Maura..."

"But what if I never got to this point of wanting to be in a relationship with you Jane?

"Then I would've become an old cat lady" Jane giggled.

"You're not a cat lady"

"Thanks Maur..."

"You're more like a dog lady"

"Gee... Do you want to kiss or should we end this relationship already?"

Maura giggled and leaned forward. They had their first small kiss and it was like Maura expected it to be, tender, sweet and sparkling at once.

"I love you Maur... God I've waited so long and now finally I can say it" Jane sighed.

"You've said it before Jane, and even though it was in a friendly kind of way I always knew you meant it to be more. I love you too".

And they sealed the love they've wanted for so long with another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Maura was sitting at her desk at work. Her day went slowly because there was no case which meant no body to examine. Jane was out with Frost, so no time for secret kisses either. She decided she could do some online shoe shopping, she definitely needed a pair of shoes under her new dress. Jane asked her out for a first real date on friday night and she wanted to wear something new, just for Jane.

Scrolling through the pages she came across the kids section and decided she could buy some summer shoes for Sophia too. Luckily the kid loved clothes as much as Maura did. While she screened the page her phone buzzed. It was a text message from Jane asking her if she could pick up Sophia from school because she had to work late. Maura replied that she was happy to do that, shutting down her laptop, grabbing her stuff and she was out.

When she arrived at Sophia's school she saw the kids were already out. Sophia stood at the swings with another girl Maura hadn't seen before. She parked the car and walked up to Sophia.

"Hey honey, mommy had to work late so I'm here to pick you up, are you ready to go?"

"Oh hi Maura! Yes I am! This is Emily, she asked if she could come to play at our house"

"Oh..." Maura didn't know Jane's rules about play-dates so she decided she would let Sophia choose this time "Well.. What do you want Sophia?"

Sophia stood a little closer to Maura whispering "I don't know... Mommy says I shouldn't play with her because she's one of those..."

Maura didn't know what "one of those" meant but she decided that if Sophia would like to play with the girl she should let her. She could ask Jane later what her rules for play-dates where. "Well mommy isn't here now so it's your choice, do you want to play with Emily?" Sophia shrugged, then agreed and they went off to home.

At home Maura soon found out what Jane meant with "one of those". Emily wasn't the nice looking little girl Maura thought she was. She liked to gossip about their classmates, saying mean things about kids that didn't wear fancy clothes like she did and she liked being bossy.

Sophia wasn't as tough as her mom yet, so she let Emily boss her around, doing all the things Emily asked from her. Maura walked by Sophia's bedroom to check on the girls when she heard them talking.

"No a family can't have two mommy's so you'll be the dad!" that was Emily.

"But I have two mommy's so it is possible when the daddy has left" Sophia replied.

"No you have one mommy! Only one mommy is real cause she carried you in her belly"

"But Maura says she loves me as much as my mommy does, so I say she's my mommy too!"

"Well that's weird and I don't want that, you'll play the dad" Emily said, ending their discussion with her tone.

Maura didn't know what to do. She wanted to help Sophia but the little girl should also learn to stand up for herself _"What would Jane do?"_ she thought. But then she heard Sophia again " I don't like playing with you so I'll go outside to play with the boys. You're welcome to play ball with us if you want".

30 Minutes later Maura and Sophia both waved happily when Emily drove off. "I don't think I'll play with her again" Sophia sighed " She's definitely one of those girls". And she went off to play outside with her nephew.

...

It was eight o'clock when Maura sat down on the couch after putting Sophia to bed. The little girl tried a trick on her, saying that since mommy wasn't around she also could pick her own bedtime couldn't she? When Maura said that wasn't gonna happen the little girl pouted just like Jane, so Maura promised she would read two bedtime stories if Sophia was in bed in ten minutes. Now Maura was up for a little rest on the couch.

Maura heard Jane come in at half past eight. "Hey Maur... How did it go with Sophia today?" Jane asked when she walked into the living room.

"It went alright Jane, she played with Emily after school"

"Emily?! I told Sophia to stay away from that kid... How did it go?"

"I'm sorry Jane, Sophia asked if Emily could come and I didn't know your rules for play-dates so I let Sophia choose. She did say you said she couldn't play with her but I didn't understand why. Now I do though..."

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing that Sophia couldn't handle. But I heard her talk about Casey,I guess she thinks he left because of her"

"What? Why would she think that? What did she say?"

"She said that a family could have two mommy's when the daddy has left"

"Hmm... Maybe it's time that I talk to her about Casey and me" Jane thought out loud "I never did because I thought she was too young to understand. But she shouldn't think that Casey left me because of her".

"I think she's big enough to understand some things now Jane, you should talk to her about it"

"I will, but right now she's asleep and I need a beer and some kisses" she winked at Maura "can I get you something?" "Hmm some wine will be great... And a few kisses can't be bad" Maura said, walking up to Jane who was already in the kitchen.

Jane drank some of her beer and then leaned over to kiss Maura.  
"God I missed you today" Jane sighed "I hoped for some secret kisses at work, but then Frost said we had to go gather some information and I couldn't even give you a proper goodbye kiss". Maura kissed her again "I missed you too Jane, we still have some time to make it up before we go to bed though"

Jane led Maura to the couch "Sounds like a great plan Maura. God I hate it that I can't sleep in the same bed as you already. I want to wrap my arms around you, kiss you till you sleep and then hold you for the rest of the night waking up with you in my arms"

"We'll get there Jane, for now we just have to use all the little moments we can have together. Let's lay down and cuddle on the couch for a while before we go to bed"

They lay down, Jane wrapped her arms around Maura, pulling her closer. She kissed Maura's neck smelling Maura's lovely shampoo.

And just like that, they fell asleep on the couch, not waking up until the next morning, startled by a loud scream.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Jane and Maura fell asleep, cuddling on the couch, until they wake up the next morning startled by a scream._

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! When were you planning to tell me about this?" Angela said in her loud voice making Maura almost fall of the couch.

Jane, who was accustomed to her mother's yelling, was only half awake when she sighed "Morning ma, what are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? What do you think I'm talking about? Or is this going on for so long that you're already used to it?"

Jane opened her eyes so she could see what her mother was referring to. Just then she remembered that she was still lying on the couch, with Maura wrapped up in her arms. "Oh shit" she cursed earning a little nudge from Maura.

"Well..." Jane said, trying to think about an explanation to tell her mother.

"Well?" Angela put her arms together in front of her chest.

"It's not what it looks like Ma, It's... " Jane tried.

"Oh don't try that trick on me Jane! I know what I saw and I know what it looks like! You're a couple!"

"Ma! Will you please keep it down! You'll wake Sophia"

"Oh my god, Sophia! What did she say about this?"

"She doesn't know yet"

"She doesn't know?! Jane! She's your girl! You can't just do things like this behind her back anymore, you have to think about her first!"

"Ma! This isn't just a thing! And for your information, we've waited six years for this, because of Sophia! We know we have to think about her, that's why we haven't told her yet! When things don't work out she'll be too confused"

"Oh... Well that's good Jane. But does this mean you are a couple now?"

"Well, we've decided we want to give it a try, see where this will lead us. So I guess you can refer to us as a couple, yes"

Angela clapped in her hands, excited by the news. She always thought there was something more between Jane and Maura and she was happy that the girls finally acted on it. "That's great news girls! Oh I'm so happy for you!" Angela hugged them both.

"Just keep it to yourself for a while ma, we don't want Sophia or anyone else to know yet"

"Of course Janie! I'll keep my mouth zipped! Well I'm off to work, see you girls at lunchtime?"

"Sure ma, see you at lunch"

Jane sat up "Well there goes our little secret... I bet at least one other person knows about us at the end of the day"

"Have some faith in your mother Jane, she promised us to tell no one, she won't do things that could hurt us or Sophia" Maura patted her knee.

"I know she won't do it on purpose but I bet she'll just let something slip accidentally and then she has to tell the rest of the story too".

" We'll deal with it then. For now just act like nothing's changed or Sophia would sense there is something wrong and her interrogation will be a lot harder to deal with. I guess she has that instinct from you Jane" Maura smiled.

"Well, I need a coffee and a shower before I can go back to normal"

"Go ahead, take a shower while I make us some breakfast" Maura kissed Jane on the cheek.

"Good morning Mommy!" Sophia was already up and stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "Well there goes my time to get myself together" Jane muttered against Maura's cheek.

She turned around to Sophia. Seeing her little girl in her cute pajamas, two little pony tails in her hair and favorite teddy in her hand, made her forget about all her troubles at once.

"Good morning little one, did you sleep well?" she said as she picked Sophia up.

"Yes! Nonna woke me up though, why was she screaming?"

"Uhm... She saw a spider" Jane tried.

"Nonna isn't afraid of spiders mommy"

Jane looked over at Maura for some help.

"Your mother scared her" Maura couldn't lie and this was the closest she could come to the truth.

"Oh" Sophia didn't look convinced.

Before she could ask more questions Jane puts her back on the ground "you go and get dressed for school"

"I don't have school today, we have the day off remember?" Sophia frowned.

"Sh...oot!" Jane said getting a glare from Maura "I totally forgot that! Well we'll need to find someone for you to stay with then, because I really have to go to work" Jane had her phone already in her hand.

"I can stay at home today Jane, there's no case and when one comes up I'll take Sophia to your mom at the café for a while" Maura puts her hand on Jane's arm to bring her to rest.

"Really Maur? That would be great, thank you so much" Jane almost kissed Maura until she remembered her daughter standing next to her.

"Uhm... Well I'm going to get dressed then..." she said, trying to save herself from the awkward situation.

"You do that and we'll make you breakfast to go, right Sophia?" Maura looked over at the girl in front of her. Sophia nodded and was already off to grab the instant coffee she knew her mother liked.

"Okay, I'll be back in ten minutes".

...

"So... Why was nonna screaming again?" Sophia asked Maura while they made breakfast together. She sensed there was something more than just the scaring part and she knew Maura couldn't lie.

Maura felt trapped, they could've known the little girl wouldn't buy their explanation without asking for more details.

"Uhm... Like I said, your mommy scared her" Maura tried.

"Well... What did she do then?"

"She uh..." Maura tried hard to think about an answer that would satisfy Sophia. "She did something your Nonna wasn't expecting from her"

"Like what?"

Maura couldn't come up with a good explanation so she decided to tell the truth, hoping Sophia would stop her interrogation after that. After all, she and Jane where cuddling on the couch before, even when Sophia was around. "She was lying on the couch with me, we fell asleep there last night".

"That's all?!" Sophia knew that Maura was speaking the truth when she didn't get hives.

"Yes that's all" Maura smiled, hoping Sophia was satisfied with her answer.

"Well... No need to scream about that if you ask me. TJ always says that you two would get together one day, he said uncle Tommy, Frankie and Frost are always talking about you getting together, even putting bets on it you know" Sophia answered casually. She isn't shocked at all by the news Maura is telling her, she knew her mommy loved Maura. She just didn't understand why they couldn't be a couple, but Jane always told her that it were just grown up things she wouldn't understand.

Maura on the other hand is shocked by the thing Sophia just said. The little girl knew? Tommy, Frost and Frankie knew? Everyone knew?! She had to sit down, hands shaking. At that moment Jane came back into the kitchen, seeing Maura all flustered and sitting shakily on a chair. "Maura?! Are you okay?! What happened?!" she ran up to Maura who wasn't answering her. "Sophia?" Jane tried her daughter.

"I... I didn't do anything! I just told her that uncle Tommy, Frankie and Frost are putting bets on when you two would get together"

"They what?!" Jane asked in disbelieve. At that moment Maura was able to speak again "They knew Jane... Everyone knew! How could they know?!"

"Well... uncle Frankie said It's kind of obvious..." Sophia states "You are living together, always cuddling and teasing each other, looking at each other just like couples do. And Frost said it just didn't make sense why you weren't a couple yet".

"Everyone knew..." Maura sighed.

Jane looked up to her daughter "So... You're okay with this too?"

"Of course I am. It's not like there's anything changing is it?"

"Nothing's changing...little smarty-pants" Jane muttered.

Sophia smiled "well I'm happy for you mommy, you too Maura" she gave them both a hug and went to the living room to watch some cartoons.

"Everyone knew..." Maura was still a bit in shock.

"Well... Good thing about that is that we apparently don't have to tell anyone, or be afraid that they won't approve, clearly they were al waiting for us"

"Why haven't they said anything?" Maura asked.

"They probably didn't want to push us, which is very nice of them"

"Yes it is... I just have to process the new information I guess"

"Well take your time Maur... You think you can handle it on your own? Or should I call Frost and tell him I'll come in a bit later?"

"No, you can go, I'll be fine. Can we talk about this tonight?"

"Of course we can Maur... I'll call you later to check up okay?"

"Okay Jane, have a good day"

"Another good thing about things being told is that I can do this in public from now on" Jane said as she kissed Maura.

"Hmm... I think that's a great thing indeed" Maura smiled.

When Jane had left Sophia came back into the kitchen

"You still sad Maura?"

"No Sophia, I was just a bit shocked but I'm okay now" Maura smiled.

"Good, I didn't want to upset you"

"It's okay Sophia, what do you think about baking some cookies to get over the shock?"

"Will they be healthy?" Sophia frowned, knowing about Maura's thing for healthy cooking.

"Hmm... Well maybe we can make them a bit unhealthy, just for this occasion"

"Can we put chocolate in them?" Sophia tried her luck.

"You definitely have your moms craving for unhealthy food" Maura smiled as she ruffled Sophia's hair "Yes we'll put chocolate in them"

"Yes!" Sophia screamed as she pumps her fist in the air.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was Friday, Maura was in the kitchen with Sophia, waiting for Angela who would babysit while Jane and Maura where out.

When they decided they wanted to give their relationship a chance, Jane opted that they would need to have their first "real date". She asked Maura if she would like to go out with her on Friday and here they were. Jane had planned their date and said to Maura that she would pick her up around seven.

Maura already cooked for Sophia so she could spent her time with Angela for fun things before she would go to bed.

"So.." Sophia said scooping up another spoon of ice cream and putting it into her mouth "Everyone now knows about you and mommy?"

"Well I still have to tell my parents and Tommy is away for his job so we have to wait till Sunday before we can tell him, but besides them I guess everyone knows by now,yes" Maura replied, thinking back about the way everyone found out about their relationship.

_It was the day after Angela caught them snuggled up on the couch. When Jane came home that night Sophia was already in bed, so they could talk about how they wanted to come out to the rest of their friends and family. Jane wanted to keep it a secret for a while, just to keep Maura a little longer to herself. Maura was in to that idea because they still had to figure out how they wanted their relationship to be and they shouldn't push themselves into doing this to fast. But they got caught by Frost the next day when they secretly kissed in the elevator._

_"Yes! Frankie and Korsak are sooo gonna pay me for winning the bet!" Frost pumped his fist in the air._

_"Yeah,, so I've heard you've been putting bets on when we would get together" Jane said while she grabbed Frost by the arm and started walking off to the bullpen._

_"Oh come on Jane! We were just having a little fun, no hard feelings right?"_

_"Hmm... I guess when you give me half of the money you win I could probably forgive you" Jane looked at Frost with a huge grin on her face._

_"So unfair..." Frost muttered._

_They walked into the bullpen where Frankie stood next to Korsak. Jane walked up to them "Yes, you can give me half of Frost his winning money" and she hold out her hand to both men who were looking at her questioningly. _

_"She knows..." Frost muttered, sitting down behind his desk. _

_"But... Frost would only win the money when you..." Frankie started _

_"And Maura are together, yeah I know that" Jane stated. _

_"So?" Frankie said. _

_"So... You owe me money!" Jane still holds her hand out to her brother and partner._

_"You and Maura are together then?" Frankie asked._

_"We're taking it slow just to see where it will take us and because we have to think about Sophia, but yes we are together"_

_Jane felt butterfly's in her stomach when she talked about Maura and she couldn't wait to see her again. Frankie and Korsak watched the huge grin that came across Jane's face when she talked about Maura, the detective was definitely in love. _

_"Great to hear Janie" Korsak clapped her on the back._

_"Yeah, good for you to finally act on it!" Frankie hugged Jane. _

_"Hey! Don't push it Frankie, we're still taking it slow. I've only told you about this because Frost caught us so we couldn't hide it any longer. Now will you give me half of Frost his winning money?! And you two will have to buy a lot of drinks to make us forget about you betting over us" Jane said while she took the money from Frankie and Korsak and walked up to her desk._

"Maura? Maura!" Sophia waved her hand in front of Maura's eyes to get her attention.

"Uh.. Yeah? Sorry Sophia I was caught up in my thoughts" Maura confessed.

"I asked you if you and mommy will get married" Sophia said.

"Married? Well... I don't know Sophia, we're just starting this relationship so I think that if we're getting married it will take a while, why?"

"I want to be the little bridesmaid when you do, I want to help picking out the dresses or maybe a suit for my mommy since she doesn't like dresses, and tasting the cake and throwing little rose petals when you'll be walking down the aisle and handing over the rings" Sophia started rambling about all the ideas she had for the wedding.

"That sounds great honey, but we'll have to wait for a while to see if this relationship goes well. But when it does and we get married I promise you that you're in on helping us setting up" Maura smiled at Sophia's happy face.

"And when you're married you'll have babies, right?" Sophia stated, making Maura choke on the little raspberry she just put into her mouth.

"Uhm.. I don't know actually... Why?"

"Amber's mommy got a new baby when she got married" Sophia frowned a little.

"Amber doesn't like having a baby sister?" Maura asked.

"Nah, the baby just keeps crying and everyone is always busy"

"Hmm... Yeah little baby's do need a lot of caring and attention, but that doesn't mean they don't love Amber anymore"

"I don't know... Maybe when you and mommy have a new baby you would forget about me too"

"I don't think that would happen Sophia, Mommy and I love you very much and I think you would be a great big sister,helping us taking care of the baby" Maura said, hugging Sophia. "But like I said, we're not even thinking about marriage or babies yet so no need to worry okay?"

"Okay..." Sophia said "But when you do, who would give you the baby? You need a daddy for that don't you? Maybe you could ask my daddy?"

Again Maura almost choked on a raspberry "No Sophia, I don't think that's a good idea"

"What isn't a good idea?" Angela asked as she came in through the back door.

"I told Maura that she could ask my daddy for a new baby when they want one" Sophia said.

"Oh..." Angela looked up at Maura "You already want a baby?"

"Not yet, I just told Sophia that first we have to see how this relationship goes" Maura said.

"But when it goes right you will have babies?" A grin was crossing Angela's face.

"I don't know,we haven't talked about it yet"

"Oh you should! I would love having more grandchildren!" Angela pushed.

"Well I think Jane and I should discuss this first, but only when we are ready and up to it"

"Of course Maura, I'm sorry, talking about kids gets me all excited! We'll stop this now so you can get dressed or you won't be ready when Jane's here!" Angela pushed Maura through the door to the stairs.

At seven o'clock Maura was ready. Dressed in a small blue dress and her hair hanging over her shoulders in small curls. She walked up to Jane who stood in front of her car.

"Hey" she said and she kissed Jane.

"Hey beautiful, you ready?" Jane asked her as she let her to the passengers door.

" Totally" Maura said "What have you planned for us?"

"Oh you'll just have to wait and see my dear" Jane grinned.

"I'm all yours" Maura smiled as she got into the car.

"I know" Jane smiled back at her "Let's go"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They drove for almost half an hour and Maura was wondering where their trip would end until she saw thousands of little lights looming up in front of them. She was smiling when they got near their destination "You're taking me to a fair Jane?".

Jane looked over at Maura "You like that idea? It's on a beach so I thought that if you didn't like it we could always go for a walk there" she said, sounding nervous.

Maura took Jane's hand in hers, kissing her knuckles "I love the idea Jane, anything with you is perfect"

They parked the car and Jane walked around to open Maura's door and help her out. She put her arm around Maura's back as they walked to the entrance of the fair. It wasn't very busy so they walked around at first, just happy to be there in each others company.

"Anything you'd like to do Maur?" Jane asked as she pulled Maura closer.

"What about the Ferris Wheel?" Maura opted. Jane nodded and they went off to get in line. They had to wait a few minutes which Jane used to kiss Maura "You look so beautiful tonight" she said into Maura's hair.

Maura ran her hands over Jane's back "You too, and I already love this date, it's the best first date I ever had".

Jane smiled at her "It just started Maura, wait till the end before you says things like that, maybe it'll bring bad luck or something and we'll get stuck at the top of the Ferris Wheel"

Maura giggled "I would love that".

They were at the front of the line and had to wait till an empty cart came down. When Maura looked away Jane secretly said something to the man who worked at the Ferris Wheel. The man nodded and opened the gate so Jane and Maura could get in. The Ferris Wheel started to move and they both enjoyed the view over the fair and the beach. Maura sat closer to Jane and wrapped her arms around Jane's torso. Snuggled up like that they reached the top when suddenly the wheel stopped moving. Maura looked up at Jane who said "You see? I told you Maura, bad luck".

Maura looked down "I don't think so Jane, they just stopped so people could get out". But the wheel didn't move for a few minutes and Maura started to worry "What if we're really stuck up here?!"

Jane grinned and wrapped her arms around Maura "It will move baby, I just asked the workers to stop the wheel when we were on top so we could enjoy it for a while".

"Jane! You also did it to scare me didn't you?" Maura said as Jane grinned

"Maybe a little". Jane leaned over to Maura and kissed her softly "I'm sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you"

They got down and stepped out of the Ferris Wheel.  
"Would you like something to drink Maura? I have dinner planned somewhere else so you wouldn't have to eat the unhealthy food they sell here" Jane said as she led Maura to the food and drinks area.

"Oh that's sweet of you Jane, what about a milkshake?" Jane nodded and walked off to buy their drinks.

She came back with a milkshake for Maura and a slushy for herself "Do you want to take a walk at the beach Maur?" she asked, linking their arms. Maura nodded and they took off to the beach.

They walked across the gaming area where people were trying to win one of the stuffed animals that hung above the little tents. "Oh look! That one's Olaf! He's from Sophia's favorite movie" Jane said as she pointed to a stuffed snowman "Sophia's gonna hate me for not bringing her"

"Maybe you can take her this weekend Jane" Maura said.

"Yeah, when no case comes up I think I will" Jane smiled "Let's go to the beach"

"Maybe..." Maura said when they walked to the beach " When you take Sophia to the fair this weekend, you can talk to her about marriage and babies".

Jane spat out her drink "What?!"

Maura grinned "Well she asked me about it today but I think it's your job to talk to her about the birds and the bees you know..."

Jane looked at her, shock written over her face "She did not!"

"Oh yes she did Jane... She has our wedding already planned in her head and she said that we could ask Casey for another baby" Maura said, trying to hide her laughter while Jane's eyes got wider and wider.

"Noooo!" Jane covered her eyes with her hands.

"And then your mother walked in..."

"That's even worse! What did she say? Did she push you into anything?"

"Well she got all excited of course, but I said to her that we need to talk about it first and she agreed"

"She'll never let us live this..." Jane sighed.

"No I don't think she would, but don't let this ruin our evening Jane we can talk about it later"

"Yeah you're right, would you wait here for a few minutes? I have something planned but I need some time to set it up" Maura nodded and while Jane went away she sat down in the sand.

Fifteen minutes went by before Jane came back. "Okay all done, you can come with me now please" she said as she helped Maura back to her feet. They walked up the beach until they reached a small fire place. The fire was burning and there was a blanket on the ground with a picnic basket on top of it. "I thought we could have dinner here, just the two of us underneath the stars" Jane whispered in Maura's ear.

Maura turned around and put her arms around Jane's waist "What a lovely idea Jane, I didn't know you were the romantic type" she gave Jane a small kiss. "Anything for my beautiful lady" Jane said.

They sat down on the blanket and Jane started to unpack the picnic basket. She had put a lot of work into filling the basket, searching for all the things she knew Maura liked. "Oh Jane, this is lovely!" Maura looked at all the things Jane had put out on the blanket. She grabbed two small glasses and opened the bottle of wine Jane gave her. While she filled the glasses, Jane put the food out on two plates. They ate in silence for a few minutes, both looking out over the sea. "This really is the best first date I ever had Jane" Maura happily sighed after she finished her dinner and she laid her head on Jane's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it Maura, I did my best to make this a special evening to remember so we can tell our kids about this when we're old".

Maura looked up at Jane "our kids?"

"Yeah... Maybe I'm thinking ahead too soon, but someday I would love to marry you Maur and maybe have some more kids too. I love Sophia so much, I want more of that and I want you to feel the happy feeling of being a mum too, if you want that of course" Jane looked shyly at the ground.

Maura felt like her heart was about to explode with all the love she felt for Jane at that moment. She pushed Jane's shoulder until she was lying on her back and then rolled on top of her. She kissed Jane passionately until they were both breathing hard. Then she put her hands around Jane's face so she had to look up at her. "I love you Jane Rizzoli, and even if it's too soon I would love to marry you some day. I want to be the best mommy for Sophia and I would love to raise more kids together with you. Teaching them funny stuff and watching them grow up into beautiful people, because the kids we'll raise will turn out as beautiful creatures. I want to be with you, growing old together, be there whenever you need me, kiss you before you go to sleep and after you wake up..." She couldn't continue her speech because Jane rolled them over and kissed her hard.

After a little make out session Jane rolled off of Maura and they both lay on their back, silently looking at the stars for a while.

"Are we doing this right Maur?" Jane whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you mean Jane?" Maura turned her head so she could look at Jane and she saw a few tears running down her face.

"I don't know... We decided we wanted to take things slow but I'm already thinking about marriage and having kids with you. I don't want to blow this up because we went too fast too soon" Jane said.

"I understand that Jane and I still think it would be best if we take things slow. But that doesn't mean we can't dream about what we want, we'll just have to wait for a while before we can make it happen. And I know, right now everything is just a big bubble full of happiness because we had to hold in all of these feelings for so many years. But that will fade away Jane and then things will become normal again. That's the moment when we will know how we want our life to be and then we can take a next step into a future together".

"You're so smart" Jane said as she turned over so she could look at Maura "I don't know if being with you will ever turn into normal, even after eight years of friendship you still amaze me with your beauty and your big beautiful brains. I think I don't even want this to become normal, I want to stay in our big bubble of happiness"

Maura smiled at her "Well research proved that every relationship reaches a point where things become normal, even boring for some people"

Jane got up on one arm " Well I think we're an exception to that rule"

Maura giggled "You definitely are an exception to many proven rules Jane"

Jane started tickling Maura "You think so huh?!"

When the tickling stopped and Maura caught her breath again she said "Let's just keep doing the things the way we did Jane, I think we did perfectly well the last few days. And we can talk about our dreams and the steps that we want to make to get closer to our destination"

Jane kissed her "I think that's perfect Maur... As long as I'm with you and Sophia everything is perfect"

It got late and cold so they packed up their stuff and went back to the car.  
"Jane?"

"Yes Maur?" "I was thinking... Would you like to end this date perfectly and take the next step?"

"What's our next step?"

"Well I thought that maybe you could sleep in my bed?"

"Where would you sleep then?" Jane said playfully.

Maura gave Jane a little slap on her butt "Maybe I was wrong, you should sleep on the couch"

Jane grinned "Just teasing you Maur, I would love to share your bed"

They packed the car and drove back home, a new step was about to be taken.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter! When I started this story I had in mind to write ten chapters and here we are already! I loved writing this story and the fact that so many of you followed it made me very happy! I have already a new story in my head so when you liked this story maybe you can follow me so you'll get a message when my new story is up!**

**I hope you all enjoy the last chapter! It's an epilogue.**

Chapter Ten

5 Years later...

"You understand that Miss Isles?... Miss Isles?" Maura was staring out of the window, looking at her boy at the playground. The teacher in front of her put her hand on Maura's, bringing her back to the room

"Yeah, sorry, I understand Miss Gibs, I'll see what I can do about it"

"He's a very smart little boy Miss Isles, but he needs to learn how to fit into the group" Miss Gibs said.

_"Yeah, I know exactly what he is like"_ Maura thought while she stood up and said goodbye to Miss Gibs.

Maura walked onto the playground where her little boy,Adam, was waiting for her. He was sitting on the swings, not moving but just staring into the distance, not aware of the things around him.

"I did that too when I was a kid" Maura said when she reached him, pulling him out of his daydream. Adam looked up at her with a sad expression on his face

"Why did Miss Gibs want to talk to you mommy? Did I do something wrong?"

Maura felt her heart break "No baby, she just thinks that you should try to play with your classmates more often, so you would fit into the group. But there's nothing wrong about that, we can work on it" Maura said with a reassuring smile.

"They don't like me momma, they say I'm trying to be a smart-ass, but I can't help it, when I know the answer my finger just rises before I can think" Adam stepped of the swings and grabbed Maura's hand as they walked to the car.

"There's nothing wrong about being smart Adam, but it can make you lonely. I was lonely as a kid too because I always had my nose in books instead of playing outside. Kids didn't like me either and I thought that I could live without friends and be just as happy. But then I met mommy Jane and I realised how much I missed by growing up without friends. But like I said, we can work on that part so you won't have to miss out". Maura gave Adam a hug after she put his seatbelt on. "What do you think about buying some ice cream on our way home?" she said as she started the car.

"Yes please!" Adam yelled, and they drove off.

On their ride home Maura thought about the conversation she just had with Adam's teacher from pre-school. Adam was four years old and he had Maura's brains and looks because he was carried by her. But he was as tough as Jane and just like Jane and Sophia , Adam loved Baseball. He was also into Science and Space and wanted to be an astronaut when he was a grown up.

Since he was a little boy, Maura feared that he was just like her when it came to socializing. Adam preferred being on his own, although he loved to play ball with Jane or read books with Maura. There weren't much young kids in their neighborhood, Sophia and TJ were twelve and thirteen so they didn't want to play with a four year old anymore and Jessica, TJ's six year old sister, was a girly girl who hated to get dirty so she and Adam didn't get along very well. That's why Jane and Maura decided to put Adam at pre-school, where he could interact with other kids. At this point Maura wondered if they made the right decision, because it seemed like her little boy was already struggling with finding a way to be accepted.

They arrived at home, a new house Jane and Maura bought together after they got married. Adam jumped out of the car and ran up to the front door "Remember, no TV! You can play outside" Maura told him as he walked by her open window. Adam's shoulders hung at the realization of the new rules that where set up because Maura thought the kids watched too much television. "They don't learn anything from staring at a screen Jane!"Maura said in an argument they had about it. And so they made a new rule, the kids could watch TV after dinner and only when their homework was done. Muttering about all the cool shows he missed, Adam turned around and walked to the backyard. Maura stayed in the car, looking at their house, thinking back at how it all started, their little family...

_After their first date that night on the beach Jane and Maura slowly worked out their relationship. They talked about how they wanted things to be, Sophia learned that Maura was now a mom to her as much as Jane was and that she took that job very serious. They talked about having another baby, deciding that they would start the procedure after the wedding._

_Three months after their first date Jane took Maura back to the same beach for another picnic. Right there she proposed to Maura, saying that she couldn't wait any longer to make Maura her wife. Of course Maura said yes and as promised Sophia had helped them setting up the wedding and she had picked out a lovely dress with Maura and a handsome suit for Jane._

_Their wedding day was small but magical. They only invited their families and some close friends. Frankie was Jane's best man and Susie was Maura's maid of honor. After their wedding they went on a honeymoon to Paris, and when they came back life settled into a normal routine._

_A few months after their wedding they took the step to pregnancy, deciding that Maura would carry the baby. The pregnancy went very well, and after Adam was born they felt that their little family was complete. Maura's house was big but her backyard was, according to Jane, too small for two kids so they moved into the most beautiful house Maura had ever seen._

_And here they where...four years later and still happily married. Okay, they had their fights and struggles, they had to find a way into raising two children and that took some discussions about what could and couldn't be accepted. Maura had some hard times getting Jane and the kids to eat healthy food. One of the bad habits both kids got from Jane was their craving for unhealthy food. Maura knew that Jane fed them sugar snaps in the morning when she was already off to work and she tried not to look at all the snacks Jane threw in their cart whilst shopping for groceries. It was just something she had to deal with because otherwise she would have two whining kids and a whining wife as well. As long as it wouldn't get out of hand she could handle it._

_On the other hand Jane had some hard times handling three smart people around her. The kids could convince her about things when Maura wasn't around just to get her winded around their little fingers. Mostly this led into Jane complaining when Maura got mad at her for letting the kids do stuff they shouldn't do._

_They also had some complications with their jobs sometimes, but luckily enough they always found someone who wanted to watch their children until one of them came home, Angela was a big help for them too. So it wasn't perfect but Maura thought it couldn't come closer to perfect._

Maura snapped out of her day-dream, realizing someone was watching her. She looked up to meet Jane's eyes "Nice day-dream Maur?" Jane asked with a grin on her face.

"Just thinking about our little family and how we got here" Maura smiled back at her as she got out of the car.

"How did the appointment at Adam's school go?" Jane walked with Maura to the backyard.

"Well... It seems like he has big brains like me" Maura said as she sat down on a lounge chair.

"Already knew that" Jane winked "But I see there's more, what's bothering you Maura?" Jane sat down next to Maura.

"Well.. He also has my inability to socialize... Miss Gibs said that he should try to play with his classmates more often to fit into the group" Maura sighed as she leaned into Jane.

Jane and Maura were silent for a few minutes, thinking about the conversation and watching Adam who was playing in his tree house. "We can do more to work on that Maur..." Jane said "Maybe he can start playing T-Ball, I know the coach so I can ask him to help Adam socializing with his team-mates. And my mom told me that the town house organizes kids activities every weekend. They do building and painting and they take field trips. Maybe Adam will be better at socializing when he can just do things instead of thinking about them or trying to know the answer"

Maura looked up at Jane "But what if he can't Jane? I tried so many things when I was a kid to fit into the group. I even took ballet lessons but nothing worked!" she had tears in her eyes.

Jane put her arms around Maura "But you turned out great Maur... And we will help Adam, you didn't have that, your parents weren't there for you, we will be there for Adam" she said into Maura's hair.

They both sat in silence for another few minutes, thinking about how they could help Adam.

"Where's Sophia?" Maura asked, breaking the silence.

"She called that she was at a friend's house. Should be home soon though, cause I told her to be home for dinner"Jane said.

"Good, I'm curious about her math test. We worked so hard on that for the last few weeks, I hope she passed"

"With you helping? I'm sure she passed Maur, you've made her a genius. With only me around she would've been a brat" Jane giggled.

"No she wouldn't, you're just as smart Jane"

"Well, I think we should be glad that she isn't anything like the teenager I was" Jane said.

"Uhm...hi mom" Sophia just came out of the kitchen with a paper in her hand "can you sign this for me please?" she gave Jane the paper.

"What's this Sophia?" Jane said as she read the paper "Wait..what? You got expelled?! Why Sophia?" Jane looked up at her daughter.

"Well... I was late for class" Sophia shrugged.

"And why were you late for class?" Jane said.

"Well because I didn't hear the bell ringing..." Sophia looked at her feet.

"You didn't hear the bell? Well where were you then that you didn't hear it?" Jane's voice was already rising.

"Does it matter?!" Sophia's voice was rising now too.

"Yes Sophia it does! Don't talk to me like that" Jane said.

"I was with a boy okay!"

"You... O god..."

"Jane..." Maura said as she put her hand on Jane's arm. This was a part of their "parenting plan", never yell at the kids but stay calm so you can be reasonable. They made this plan just after Sophia was born, when Jane asked Maura to prevent her from becoming like her mother, always yelling at her kids when they did something wrong. With Jane's temper it was hard to stay calm in every situation, so they decided that when Maura was around she would try to calm Jane down with a simple touch.

Jane sighed "Okay I'll sign this for you but you'll do the dishes for one week young lady"

"What that's so unfair! Why do I always have to be screwed?!" Sophia yelled.

"Sophia!" Jane looked at her daughter. Just when she said that Sophia wasn't anything like teenage Jane, she showed her some puberty behavior "That's no TV tonight either for swearing, now go to your room to do your homework"

"Aargh!" Sophia threw her hands in the air as a sign of frustration and took off.

"Wow... She's starting to show us some teenager behavior, please tell me we'll get through that too" Jane sighed.

"We will" Maura said "Now let's start making dinner my dear" she kissed Jane and they both stood up to get inside.

After dinner they told the kids to stay at the table so they could talk. They introduced a new rule, swearing meant no TV for a day. Sophia mocked and said that it wasn't fair but there was no point of changing the rule. When they were done Jane reminded Sophia that she had to do the dishes too.

Whilst Sophia was doing the dishes Jane walked around the kitchen to make coffee. At some point she hit her head hard against a cupboard "Ow! Shi...oot!" she yelled.

"Mom! That was swearing!" Sophia said, just when Maura walked into the kitchen to see what happened.

"Jane!" Maura scoffed.

"Yeah, well this hurts like hell Maur!" Jane snapped back.

"That's another swear!" Sophia said "No TV for you either mom!"

"Ah don't be so smart Sophia, it doesn't count for grownups" Jane said.

"Well... That wouldn't be fair Jane" Maura stated.

"What?! No way Maur! There's a game on tonight that I need to see!" Jane almost stomped with her foot.

"Don't you think the rules should count for everyone in this house Jane?"

"Ugh! Yeah sure! Can I record it then?" Jane snapped at Maura.

"Sure Jane" Maura said in a calm tone.

Jane walked away to set the recorder and Maura followed her into the living room. Sometimes Jane was like a kid too, and it was Maura's hard job to raise her "three" kids. But she loved every part of it and wouldn't have it in any other way.

"So, since there's no TV for the ladies tonight, who would like to join me in a game of monopoly?" Maura opted. All she got in response was a loud grump from both Jane and Sophia.

Maura grinned and started to set up the monopoly board. She knew Adam would love to play with her and that Jane and Sophia would probably join after they got over their stubbornness.

When the game was set up, Jane already decided that she wanted to join. Sophia, still stubborn, said that she had better things to do and went off to her bedroom.

After the game was played and Adam went to bed, Jane and Maura sat down on the couch. "Can I please watch the second half of the game Maur?" Jane said as she started to rub Maura's arms, knowing that she could distract Maura by doing that.

"I don't know Jane... It isn't fair to Sophia" Maura pleaded.

"But she's already in bed!" Jane whined.

"What do you think about playing another game?" Maura said, a twinkling in her eyes.

"Another game?! No way Maur! If I can't watch the game on TV I'm better of when I'm in bed" Jane said as she stood up from the couch.

"Exactly what I was thinking Jane" Maura grinned as she followed Jane to their bedroom


End file.
